Pregnancy And War
by Hito sekkekkyu
Summary: 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat . Dalam 10 tahun juga Naruto berhasil menggapai impiannya dan mendapatkan sebuah keluarga namun seseorang yang ingin menguasai dunia mengancam kehidupannya . MY FIRST FANFICT/R&R , please


**Pregnancy And War**

**by : Hito Sekkekkyu**

**rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure , Family**

**Warning: Typo , alur dipertanyakan dan masih banyak lagi**

* * *

_**-good news and bad news-**_

* * *

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi didesa Konoha . Desa ninja yang terkuat diantara lima desa besar disemua negara shinobi , semua penduduk Konoha keluar dan bersenang-senang ,bermain , tertawa menikmati suasana desa yang damai ini . Orang-orang semuanya tampak senang.

10 tahun...

10 tahun , tidak terasa sudah 10 tahun semenjak perang dunia shinobi ke-4 . Dalam sepuluh tahun banyak yang berubah . Mulai dari hal kecil hingga hal besar , dan juga banyak mimpi yang telah diraih dari mimpi yang kecil hingga mimpi yang besar

Mungkin ini memang seperti mimpi , dimana semua desa shinobi bersatu untuk menghentikan rencana Uchiha Madara untuk menguasai dunia dengan genjutsunya , dan bernama proyek Tsuke no me . Sekarang kedamaian sudah tercapai walaupun telah menghabiskan nyawa yang tidak sedikit tapi sepadan dengan yang didapat.

Tidak ada lagi yang namanya perang , semuanya sudah berakhir karena seluruh negara sudah membentuk aliansi sehingga generasi pada saat ini tidak akan merasakan yang namanya perang . Mungkin...

Perubahan , mimpi dan janji...

Semuanya telah dialami oleh seorang ninja yang sudah diprediksi , ninja yang sudah diramalkan untuk menghentikan kebencian , pahlawan dunia shinobi , ninja yang telah mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan Juubi wujud dari pohon yang buahnya telah dimakan oleh ibu dari Rikudou sennin sehingga bisa menguasai dunia dengan kekuatannya . Oke , Lalu siapa dia ?

Dia adalah seorang Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi no youko , satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghapus kebencian dari Kurama , seorang yang memiliki tiga pasang kumis seperti kucing dimasing-masing pipinya meskipun sekarang sudah mulai memudar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu . Seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang yang berantakan tapi tidak mengurangi kharismanya . Dialah jagoan kita dalam cerita ini...

Dialah Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto...

Namikaze , siapa yang tidak tahu akan nama keluarga ini . Ninja yang dikenal mempunyai kecepatan luar biasa , menggunakan fuinjutsu sebagai spesialisnya sehingga membuat namanya dikenal oleh lima desa besar shinobi dengan nama Yellow Flash of Konoha . Yellow Flash of Konoha atau lebih dikenal dikonoha dengan Yondaime Hokage sedangkan nama aslinya adalah Namikaze Minato , dengan jutsu andalannya Hiraisin dan Rasengan

Uzumaki , sebuah klan yang merupakan spesialis fuinjutsu dengan kapasitas chakra yang besar sehingga ditakuti oleh tiga desa shinobi besar sehingga dihancurkan . Namun , orang yang kita bahas adalah seorang kunoichi berambut merah yang panjang dengan jutsu uniknya yaitu rantai chakra . Wanita yang tempramental , dia dikenal dengan masa kecilnya sebagai Red hot habanero . Dia juga mempunyai nasib yang sama dengan Naruto sebagai jinchuuriki kyuubi . Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Kushina .

Memliki dua orang tua yang telah meninggalkannya tidak membuat Naruto berkecil hati . Dia tahu orang tuanya sangat menyayangi dirinya . Melewati masa anak-anak yang tidak menyenangkan , masa remaja tanpa bimbingan orang tua , masa dewasa juga tanpa merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang Ibu dan perhatian dari seorang Ayah . Tapi Naruto tumbuh menjadi orang yang pantang menyerah , penyanyang dan tidak ingkar janji.

Dan kita juga bisa melihat kegunung patung yang terpampang wajah para Hokage dan sekarang ukiran wajah patung Hokage sudah berjumlah enam ukiran . Ukiran wajah Hokage nampak ada tambahan disamping Godaime . Danzo ? bukan dia hanya dihitung sebagai Hokage sementara bahkan dia hanya bertahan kurang dari dua hari karena dia telah dibunuh oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Lalu sosok yang diukir itu memiliki tiga kumis kucing , sang rokudaime hokage ,sepertinya sudah tidak ada keraguan dihati para penduduk dengan Hokage yang memimpin desa saat ini . Itulah yang terjadi selama sepuluh tahun ada mimpi yang teraih

* * *

Sementara itu diruang Hokage.

* * *

Seseorang pemuda sedang memegang sebuah alat tulis dan menatap sebuah kertas yang menurutnya lebih berbahaya dari kertas peledak . Wajahnya yang terus cemberut menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak nyaman dengan tumpukkan kertas-kertas dari laporan keadaan desa dan keadaan para ninja sampai surat permintaan dari berbagai klien

"Sialan ! kenapa kertas - kertas ini tidak ada habisnya"ujar sang Hokage meletakkan alat tulisnya dan melipatkan kedua tangannya kebelakang sehingga tampak seperti bantal , wajahnya menatap atap ruang kerjanya

Sementara disampingnya orang yang mempunyai IQ tinggi ciri khas klannya . Rambutnya yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga seperti rambut nanas yang mendengar keluhan Hokagenya dengan wajah bosan

Dia menghela nafasnya"Memang seperti inilah resiko seorang Hokage"ujarnya dengan wajah malas

Sementara Hokage menatap sekilas sahabatnya atau sekarang yang telah menjadi sekretarisnya dan kemudian kembali menatap atap ruang kerja hokagenya

"Eh..Shikamaru bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?"tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru

Shikamaru yang mendengar permintaan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya"Maaf , Tuan Hokage anda harus menyelesaikan setengah atau setidaknya seperempat dari semuanya."ujar Shikamaru dengan mengatur nada bicaranya , agar tidak terdengar sartastik

Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya dan kemudian melipatkan tangannya didepan dadanya sambil menyederkan badannya kekursi kerjanya dan kemudian berfikir_"Andai saja aku bisa menggandakan..."_sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas difikiran Naruto . Ide yang mungkin akan tercatat dalam sejarah konoha sebagai ide terkonyol dalam jabatan seorang Hokage

Raut wajah yang tadinya menunjukkan frustasi seketika hilang bagaikan ditelan angin sekarang digantikan dengan wajah tersenyum dan berbinar-binar"Shikamaru , aku punya ide yang cemerlang mungkin ide ini akan menghemat waktu hingga berjam-jam"ujar Naruto dengan wajah berbinar melihat Shikamaru

Shikamaru hanya menarik nafasnya berfikir bahwa ide yang akan diajukan oleh Hokagenya hanyalah ide konyol namun apa salahnya mendengarkan"Oke..oke..Apa idenya Tuan Hokage?"tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya mencoba mendengarkan ide dari Naruto

Naruto berdiri lalu membuat tiga klon dirinya"Bagaimana Shikamaru , kau mengertikan dengan apa yang kumaksud?"tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru dengan senyumnya yang tidak hilang

Shikamaru yang memang mempunyai IQ tinggi langsung mengerti maksud Naruto"Jangan bodoh ! kau akan menyerahkan tugas penting ini ke klonmu."ujar Shikamaru

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menyuruh klonnya untuk menggantikan dia dalam mengerjakan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang menyebalkan itu . Sementara klonnya hanya mengangguk pasrah menerima tugas yang diberikan oleh Naruto yang asli walaupun jika diberikan pilihan berlatih dengan Lee ,pasti klonnya akan memilih bersama Lee

Shikamaru yang masih ragu dengan ide dari Naruto hendak bertanya namun seakan sudah tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Shikamaru , Naruto menjawab"Tenanglah Shikamaru , semua memori klonku akan masuk kedalam otakku ketika mereka sudah menghilang"ujar Naruto kemudian langsung pergi ke luar melupakan rutinitasnya sebagai Hokage sejenak

* * *

Rumah Sakit Konoha

* * *

Hinata yang saat ini sedang berada dirumah sakit memeriksa keadaannya karena dirinya sering merasa pusing dan mual . Bukannya Naruto tidak bertanggung jawab atas dirinya namun Hinata sengaja tidak memberitahu Naruto tentang pusing dan mual yang dia rasakan karena Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto sudah mendapatkan banyak pekerjaan sebagai Hokage

Sekarang Hinata sedang duduk dikursi pasien menatap Ino yang sedang membaca hasil analisinya terhadap Hinata , Ino kemudian menatap Hinata

Ino memang tidak sehebat Sakura dalam hal medis namun Ino pasti bisa memberitahu Hinata apa penyakit yang dideritanya . Sebagai ninja medis dirumah sakit namun Ino juga tidak lupa dengan Toko bunganya , dia pasti selalu membagi waktu agar dapat mengurus toko bunganya

"Selamat!"ujar Ino dengan wajah cerianya

Hinata bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Ino . Hinata terkena penyakit kenapa diucapkan selamat , Hinata menatap bingun Ino yang masih memasang senyumannya

"Selamat..kau sedang hamil"ujar Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya kepada HInata

Matanya melebar , benarkah dia hamil ? Tapi kalau dirinya hamil HInata sangat senang karena dia sudah mewujudkan salah satu mimpinya . Hinata membayangkan jika Naruto tahu bahwa dirinya sedang hamil , apakah akan senang ? atau sedih ?

"Terima kasih Ino"ujar Hinata dengan menampakkan senyuman dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ino

Hinata beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit konoha untuk pulang kerumahnya bersama Naruto bukannya kerumah Hyuuga compound karena Hiashi sudah memberikan izin kepadanya untuk tinggal tderpisah dari Hyuuga compoun , sekarang sudah ada Hanabi yang menggantikan dirinya sebagai ketua klan Hyuuga

Dalam perjalanan pulang Hinata selalu disapa oleh setiap penduduk dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata . Itu memang resiko dari seorang istri hokage dan Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan itu

* * *

Kembali lagi bersama Naruto , dia kini tengah menyusuri jalan desa Konoha . Sedikit memflashback kehidupannya disaat dia masih kecil dan selalu dianggap monster , para penduduk selalu melihatnya dengan pandangan'jijik'dan setiap Naruto mendekati anak-anak mereka dan ingin bermain bersama para orang tua menjauhkan anak mereka dari Naruto lalu memarahinya

Namun kini pandangan semua orang tidak lagi melihatnya dengan jijik . Semenjak penyerangan Pain kekonoha dan berhasil mengalahkannya , Naruto sudah diakui didesa Konoha . Semua orang tidak lagi mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi kepadanya , malah kini setiap penduduk yang bertemu dengannya membungkuk dan menunjukkan rasa hormat kepadanya sebagai seorang Hokage

"Tuan Hokage"

"Tuan Hokage"

"Tuan Hokage"

Suara-suara itu pun kini selalu terdengar ditelinga Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan tersenyum kecil

Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah kedai yang menyediakan makanan kelas atas yaitu ramen . Ramen menurut Naruto sangat enak namun yang membuatnya betah makan dikedai Ichiraku bukan karena rasa ramennya saja . Dikedai ini selalu memberikan Naruto kehangatan saat dia masih kecil dan tidak mempunyai keluarga , pemiliknya selalu menyapanya dan menanyakan kabarnya sehingga membuat Naruto serasa masih mempunyai keluarga

"Selamat datang Naru..maksudku Tuan Hokage."sapa seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berada didapurnya

"Panggil Naruto juga tidak apa-apa , Pamankan sudah sangat mengenalku."ujar Naruto dengan senyumnya kemudian duduk diatas kursi yang telah disediakan

"Ah , bagaimanapun juga kau seorang Hokage . Jadi , seperti biasa ?"tanyanya dia sudah tahu bahwa selera Naruto tidak berubah

"Ya"jawab Naruto singkat . Paman Teuchi langsung pergi kedapur untuk memasak pesanan ramen Hokage . Tak butuh waktu lama 3 mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo datang dan disuguhkan didepan Naruto

Naruto memandang ramen dengan wajah berbinar dan senyum yang menandakan dia lapar , mengambil sumpit dan membaginya menjadi dua lalu memakan ramen ukuran jumbonya

Dengan waktu singkat ramen itu habis . Itu , bisa dikatakan normal kalau sudah berurusan dengan makanan kelas atas . Ramen selalu menduduki peringkat atas dalam daftar makanan kesukaanya sedangkan yang dibawah Ramen ada masakan Hinata yang juga Naruto sukai

Setelah membayar ramennya , Naruto pamit dan beranjak pergi dari kedai Ichiraku mengarahkan dirinya untuk pulang kerumah

* * *

Rumah keluarga Namikaze

* * *

Naruto sudah sampai didepan rumahnya . Rumah itu bisa dibilang sedikit mewah mungkin bisa untuk menampung enam orang didalamnya .Begitu sampai didepan pintu Naruto langsung melepas sepatu ninja yang seharian ini menemaninya dan langsung masuk saja kedalam"Aku pulang!"ujar Naruto begitu masuk kedalam rumahnya

"Eh...Naruto-kun , selamat datang"ujar seorang Naruto dari lorong sebelah . Siapa wanita ini ? Dia memliki rambut panjang berwarna indigo dengan poni sebagai ciri khasnya . Dia memliki mata berwarna lavender sebagai ciri khas klannya , hiati ate nya dia ikatkan dilehernya karena dia sedang dirumah jadi tidak memakainya . Dia juga memakai berwarna putih dengan rok panjang berwarna lavender . seseorang yang telah menyukai Naruto dari sebelum dia diakui dan seseorang yang perasaannya telah dibalas oleh Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata , itulah salah satu perubahan yang terjadi dalam 10 tahun . Ada sebuah perasaan yang berubah , 5 tahun Naruto pergi dalam pencarian kekuatan . Hinata selalu menunggu dengan setia , dia percaya bahwa ketika Naruto pulang dia akan bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto dan tidak berjalan dibelakangnya lagi . Bahkan dalam 5 tahunnya Naruto , dia menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa dia telah mencintai Hinata , seseorang yang selalu menemaninya dan yang pertama kali mengakuinya . Dan tak disangka , ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata , Hinata menerimanya walaupun dengan syarat dari Hyuuga Hiashi a.k.a ayah Hinata kalau Naruto mau berpacaran dan menikahinya

Naruto hanya menatap Hinata yang sedang memainkan jarinya dan menunduk dengan wajah bersemu merah"Hinata..."panggil Naruto"Ada apa denganmu . Apa kau sakit ?"tanya Naruto

Hinata segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto_'Bagaimana cara memberitahunya tentang kehamilanku?'_tanya Hinata dalam pikirannya . Dengan semangat namun masih gugup dia memberikan diri"ehm..Naruto-kun , a..apa kau tahu penyebab aku selalu mual dan pusing ?"tanya Hinata dengan wajah gugup dan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya mencoba berfikir"Itu mudah , pasti karena kau sakit bukan ? Apa kau sudah memeriksakan kesehatanmu ?"tanya Naruto

Hinata sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Naruto . Apa dia tidak tahu ciri-ciri seseorang wanita hamil ? dia memang hebat soal kekuatan tapi kalau soal wanita...eh..tidak

Dengan keberanian yang sudah dia kumpulkan"Eh..Naruto-kun , apa kau senang jika dirumah ada seorang bayi"tanya Hinata gugup , dia tidak berhenti memainkan jari-jarinya

Naruto masih tidak sadar akan arah pembicaraan ini"Huh ? Bayi ?"ujar Naruto dengan polos

Hinata yang menyerah untuk membuat Naruto menebaknya dan langsung memberitahunya"Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu"ujar Hinata dengan pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar Hinata tentang seorang ibu . Seulas senyum terlukiskan diwajah Naruto"Kau hamil...Dan aku akan menjadi seorang ayah"ujar Naruto masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya"Ya"jawab Hinata diseratai anggukan . Naruto yang tadi mematung langsung berlari dan memeluk Hinata dan mengangkatnya dengan wajah tersenyum"Seorang ayah...Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah , tebayo"ujar Naruto dengan kalimat akhiran khasnya . Dia merasa sangat senang sambil mengangkat Hinata dan memutarnya diatas udara

"Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu dan kau menjadi seorang ayah"ujar Hinata yang masih diangkat diudara oleh Naruto

Naruto yang sudah capek mengangkatnya berhenti dan menatapnya"Bayangkan , aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!"ujar Naruto sambil memegang pundak Hinata dengan tangannya yang kekar"Seorang ibu"ujar Hinata kemudian tersenyum . Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dengan semangat dan tertawa

Melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari Hinata dan menatapnya kembali"Terima kasih!Terima kasih Hinata ! kau telah memberiku keluarga dan memberikan cintamu ! jadi terima kasih"Naruto terus berkata sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi suaminya

Hari sudah menjelang malam . Matahari yang kini sudah menghilang dan sekarang digantikan oleh bulan yang sekarang sedang memeluk bumi . Dikediaman Naruto tampak sepasang suami-istri tengah memakan makan malamnya dengan lahap , masakan yang dimasak oleh Hinata memang enak dan masuk kedalam daftar makanan kesukaanya tentunya dengan ramen yang masih menduduki peringkat pertama

"ah...Terima kasih Hinata atas makanannya"ujar Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah kenyang

Hinata langsung membereskan semua tempat makanannya dan membawanya kedapur sedangkan Naruto masih duduk diruang makan menunggu agar makanannya turun melewati organ-organ pencernaannya . Hinata yang sudah membersihkan semua bekas makanannya kembali duduk dan menemani Naruto mengobrol atau berceloteh tentang semua yang dialaminya hari ini . Penyakit mengantuk sudah menyerang Naruto dan Hinata , mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur dengan berita baik yang didengarnya hari ini

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat yang jauh

* * *

"Kau sekarang boleh menikmati perdamaian ini dan besok aku akan membuat perdamaian ini menghilang dan membuat dunia dibawah kekuasaanku."ujar seorang pria dengan sebuah ular yang merangkak didepannya

Dan itulah yang terjadi setelah 10 tahun , masih ada yang menghancurkan perdamaian yang telah didapatkan

* * *

Keesokan harinya

* * *

Naruto yang sudah bersiap-siap menuju kantor hokage untuk menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pemimpin desa , Dia telah memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh Hinata . Dia pun hendak membuka pintu rumahnya setelah berpamitan dengan Hinata

CKLEEK

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya namun tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat langkahnya terhenti . Dihadapannya kini tengah menunduk seorang kapten ANBU , seseorang yang mempunyai rambut seperti pantat ayan , seorang yang pernah menjadi missing-nin , dan seorang yang bercita-cita membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha

"Ada apa Sasuke ?"tanya Naruto"sebaiknya ada berita bagus hari ini"ujar Naruto kepada Sasuke

Sasuke yang masih menunduk membuka mulutnya"Maaf , Tuan Hokage . Sepertinya ini bukan berita bagus"ujar Sasuke . Dia pun bangun dan menatap sahabatnya yang kini telah menjadi Hokage"Akatsuki...Akatsuki datang dan menyerang desa konoha"ujar Sasuke dengan wajah tenang seperti biasanya

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar ini"Akatsuki"ujar Naruto dengan nada bicara kaget

* * *

**A/N:halo perkenalkan saya author baru disini . Tiba-tiba langsung kepikiran membuat karya ini setelah membaca sebuah fic .Ini pertama kalinya nulis fanfic , bagaimana pendapat readers ? . Mungkin review bisa membantu untuk mengetahui kekurangan fic saya . Review sehabis baca ya thanks**


End file.
